


Prismatic

by cassiopie



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, also there are soulmates in this world bc we need more of those, fair warning I haven’t written anything seriously in a while, so read at your own risk I guess?, this is gonna be a mess but bear with me ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopie/pseuds/cassiopie
Summary: Another one of those “you can’t see colors until you meet your soulmate” AUs. But.. not quite. Takes place during Comet in Moominland.





	Prismatic

The heat induced haze of summer settled on the valley like a wet blanket. Soon enough, people would be spending their days outdoors, carefree and faced with the bright colors of the new season. Those that could see them, that is.

 

People were born unable to see color. No one could explain why- it was simply a fact of life accepted by the world as a definite truth. Most gained their own sight as they grew older, though there was a different effect for each person. Some would come to see colors slowly, one by one. Some would gain multiple colors at a time, and for others the world would burst in an instant. The one thing everyone had in common was a trigger. There was no way to know what your trigger was, but once you'd found it colors would begin to seep into your life at their own pace. Another well known, accepted fact, was that the trigger to someone’s world bursting into color would inevitably lead them to their soulmate.

 

The news of a comet hurtling towards earth was just as exciting as it was concerning. Of course, only astronomers really knew where the comet would hit, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Comets do as they like. So what was the point in worrying? Apparently, there were quite a few reasons to worry.

 

All Snufkin had wanted was coffee beans. Some beans for some information. Seemed like a fair trade. It was only supposed to last long enough to exchange words and have a drink, so how had _this_ happened? He rolled over and buried his face in his arms, groaning internally the entire time. He knew exactly how it had happened. But it was _so_ unlike him.

 

He had to admit that the strangers had piqued his interest, what with their questions about the comet and all. His intentions had been to step out and share a short conversation with the group, nothing more and nothing less. But.. that was before he came face to face with _him_ outside of his tent. Immediately he had thought nothing much, just that someone rather fluffy had crossed paths with him, which was quite a coincidence considering his previous company. Then he looked up, and was struck.

 

This troll seemed nice enough. He had a bright, wonderful smile, but that wasn’t the shocking part. No. His eyes were such a beautiful color. His _first_ color. It had shaken him more than he’d like to admit, but something in his gut told him to keep the group around. J _ust a while longer wouldn’t hurt,_ he’d thought. But just a while turned into an hour, and then an hour turned into a night.

 

That was how he found himself here, bundled up in his tent with three people who he know nothing about other than their names and what could be shared around a campfire. He had never done this before. He turned his head, just so, to see the troll snoozing by his side. Why was it that he felt the need to join them on their travels? What was it about this Moomintroll that made him want to stick around so badly?

 

_What if he’s your soulmate?_ The thought hit him like a bundle of rocks. He felt his face heat up something awful, but at least the others weren’t awake to see it. But no, where had that come from? He had never concerned himself with soulmate nonsense in the past. Never even considered it. You didn’t need to see colors to enjoy the type of lifestyle he led. So why..?

 

He smushed his paws against his face, letting out a quiet, muffled groan. There was no point in thinking about this, he had decided. He made sure to turn so that he definitely could not see Moomintroll. Out of sight, out of mind. It was much too late for this nonsense anyway. It was with these thoughts, disconnected and buzzing through his head, that he finally slipped into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this.. thanks! If you enjoyed it so far, I’m glad. This is just a prologue, of course, so the real fun hasn’t started yet, but if you’d like to stick around well.. You’ll definitely find out when it does!
> 
> I haven’t actually written anything seriously in quite some time, so I’m a bit rusty. I thought this would be fun though. So here we are.


End file.
